1. Scientific presentation and trainig: 1) 2013 Annual NHLBI DIR Scientific Retreat 2) Agilent LC/MS technique-operation training course (Training), Oct. 23-26, 2012 2. Core publications - Author 1) Liu, X. et al., Regulation of the actin-activated MgATPase activity of Acanthamoeba myosin II by phosphorylation of serine 639 in motor domain loop 2. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A 110 (1), E23-32 (2013). - Acknowledged 1) Zhang, J., & Ferre-DAmare, A.R., Co-crystal structure of a T-box riboswitch stem I domain in complex with its cognate tRNA. Nature 500, 363-366 (2013) 2) Lim, J.C., Kim, G., & Levine, R. L., Stereospecific oxidation of calmodulin by methionine sulfoxide reductase A. Free Radic. Biol. Med. 61, 257-264 (2013) 3) Yap, T.L., Velayati, A., Sidransky, E., & Lee, J.C., Membrane-bound alpha-synuclein interacts with glucocerebrosidase and inhibits enzyme activity. Mol Genet Metab 108 (1), 56-64 (2013) 4) Mandal, S., Mandal, A., Johansson, H.E., Orjalo, A.V., & Park, M.H., Depletion of cellular polyamines, spermidine and spermine, causes a total arrest in translation and growth in mammalian cells. Proc Natl Acad Sci U S A 110 (6), 2169-2174 (2013) 5) Chen, K., Piszczek, G., Carter, C., & Tjandra, N., The maturational refolding of the beta-hairpin motif of equine infectious anemia virus capsid protein extends its helix alpha1 at capsid assembly locus. J Biol Chem 288 (3), 1511-1520 (2013). 6) Baird, N.J.et al., YbxF and YlxQ are bacterial homologs of L7Ae and bind K-turns but not K-loops. RNA 18, 759-770 (2012) 3. New instrumentation and services 1) Exchange a new fraction collector of the HPLC-radiochmical detector. 2) Method development for the quantification of small biological molecules by HPLC. - Bile acids (Dr.Cao); Hydroxyproline (Dr.Boehm); GSH/GSSG (Dr.Xu); Homocysteine (Dr. Hwang); Polyamines (Dr. Park) 3) The steering committee meeting was held on August 19th. The Committee discussed about the service charge plan in FY14. 4. FY2013 Budget Budget Spent 90% as of September 10, 2013 - New instrumentation and one stop repair by company engineer (Fluorescence detector, fraction collector of HPLC and exchange water purification system): 48% - Columns and spare parts for self-insuring Core instruments: 35% - Consumables including chemicals and solvents: 17% 5. Biochemistry Core Utilization Report - PI-Fellow (postdoctor or student) (Note records are kept by PI and trainee last names rather than by project) Biochemistry & Biophysics Center/NHLBI Tjandra - Strub / Suzuki / Garl / Ashok / Chen / Wang / Pistolesi Taraska - Xiaozhen / Strub Lee - Jiang / Yap / McGlinchey / Strub Neuman - Strub Levine - Kim / Zhao/ Chen / Berlett Ferre DAmare- Baird / Posakony / Lau / Zhang Hogg - Photiadis Cell Biology & Physiology Center/NHLBI Peterkofsky Korn - Liu / Shu Hammer - Fujiwara Seller - Zhang / Nagy / Billington Donaldson - Nelson Center for Molecular Medicine/NHLBI Cao - Li Finkel - Yun Cardiovascular and Pulmonary Branch/NHLBI Manganiello - Chung Burg - Dumond Sack - Lu Balaban - Covian Garcia NIA Wang - Fox NINDS Roll Mecak - Szyk / Garnham / Annapruna NICHD Storz - Dambach